The present invention relates to new unsymmetrical organic disulfide compounds, which possess antiradiation properties, i.e. they protect mammals against otherwise lethal ionizing radiation. The invention relates also to the process of the synthesis of the compounds. Prior to the present invention, it generally was accepted that antiradiation compounds required the presence of nitrogen, such as an amine function, for activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,513 discloses an organic disulfide compound having antiradiation properties having a nitrogen atom attached to an aliphatic chain having 2 or 3 carbon atoms that is connected through a chain of two sulfur atoms to a carbon chain terminated by a sulfinate group (--SO.sub.2 M). It has been believed that adverse biological effects are caused by the presence of the nitrogen as an amine. These effects can be avoided by producing antiradiation compounds without nitrogen as an amine. The unsymmetrical organic disulfides of the present invention possess antiradiation properties in the absence of any aminonitrogen function.